metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan
Dan was a member of Wardenclyffe Section's Charon Corps, a unit belonging to a secret research organization of the United States government that was dedicated to the investigation of several mysterious infectious organisms, acting as the combat engineer for the group. Biography Dan, alongside the rest of the Charon Corps, was dispatched to the alternate dimension of Dite in an attempt to investigate the dimension after the first encounter with Wanderers in Vietnam. Around this time, he and the rest of the unit encountered an MSF survivor named Seth who had been sucked into the dimension during the Ground Zeroes Incident. He and the rest of the unit also discovered Metal Gear Sahelanthropus's remains and planned to use it on the Lord of the Dust. Prior to commencing their plan, however, Seth ultimately allowed himself to become infected with the Death Dust and turned traitor against the unit, executing all save for Dan. Dan, driven by vengeance, then tried to hunt Seth down. He ultimately tracked him down to an area near one of their FOBs, and threatened to extensively torture Seth until "Seth remembers what pain is". However, before he could continue, he heard the Captain groaning in pain nearby from their infected arm acting up and was forced to escape due to assuming that Seth "called his friends." The other castaways, due to Seth, then thought Dan had turned traitor against the unit, although Dan made clear he didn't and blamed Seth, with Dan's story eventually being verified after Seth took Chris hostage. After Seth's death and the Captain being infected with the Death Dust at a concentrated dose, Dan openly suggested that they kill the Captain before he becomes a Wanderer, although the others, notably Miranda and Virgil AT-9, shot down the idea. He later helped create the trap for the Lord of the Dust, although during the set up, he initially told off Reeve and Miranda for arguing while sarcastically calling them "lovebirds", before being told in turn to be quiet by Nicholas. Personality and traits Owing to his status as the sole survivor of the Charon Corps, he held a massive grudge against the Wanderers and especially Seth. He seemed to have a negative attitude toward the Captain, immediately wanting the former to be killed or locked up as soon as it was revealed they were infected with the virus and would eventually turn into a Wanderer, possibly due to the Captain being friends with Seth. He was one of the older members of the castaways, which was repeatedly indicated with Nicholas' interactions with Dan, such as jokingly suggesting he needed his back cracked in place as well as calling him "old man" when telling him to be quiet shortly after Dan told off Reeve and Miranda for their argument. He had a family that he left behind when participating in the Charon Corps. However, his remarks about how they're happier without him implied that his family life was less than stellar. He also had a fairly thick accent. Behind the scenes Dan is a character who appears in Metal Gear Survive. Unlike the other characters, his facial model is a re-used Venom Snake/Captain model with slight modifications. He is the only character who doesn't require a rescue before joining the castaways. Instead, he arrives back at the FOB and volunteers his services shortly after Seth turns traitor, which is implied to be due to it lacking up-to-date security measures. Notes and references Category:Characters in Metal Gear Survive Category:Wardenclyffe Section